Can't get Into your head
by DarkOrchidChild66
Summary: I can read your mind and you can't.Kakashi wants to know her past but she keeps her mind and real emotions under lock and key.bad memories, tears and side charcter deaths.god help Natsumi if thats even posiible KAKASHIxOC
1. meet me drawing

Hiya this is my first fanfic YAY with kakashi and my own character anddd its tehh smut ^_^ let's da smuttin begins oh yesh the smutt donts begin until later :p and plz don't flame me scareyy D:

Disclaimer: I don't own kakashi or any other naruto character kishimoto-sama does cuz if I did smut and yoai would beee everywhere *.* lol

"God dammit Tsunade, how the hell was I supposed to know you became hokage of the fucking hidden leaf. Thanks for the fucking tip"

I muttered angrily as I enter the Konoha's gates

"I mean she can be so vague when she wants us to meet every couple months, she never tells me where to meet at. I always have to look for her drunkard ass"

I walked through the village to find somewhere peaceful to practice my beautiful hobby and to calm my nerves. I finally stumbled upon a metal fence surrounding a wide field with trees surrounding it. There was a sign it read Training grounds #3 Home of the memorial stone

_"Hmm seems quite enough"_

I hopped the fence in mere seconds and landed in the middle of the field. I found myself staring straight at a big black stone with many names carved into it.

"I presume you're the memorial stone" I smiled and read the all the names on the stone but stop half way "Tsunade went as far as putting their names on here …"

I sighed and sat against the side of the marble black stone, then pulled out her sketch book and usual drawing materials and got to work. Time quickly passed 5 minutes came to 30, 30 to an hour.

Kakashi POV sheesh kakashi will you ever stop being late…

"I'm so late *sigh* what excuse, what excuse ….why do I even still use an excuse they never believe them…"

I saw Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke stand in front of the training ground entrance. Naruto and Sakura kept peering in through the metal fence; something was bothering them I guessed since they kept look back at each other and whisper something.

"Oi, you three what's the problem?" Naruto turned and loudly answered "Kakashi-sensei there's this hot chick sitting by the memorial stone on the training grounds Dattebayo"

Sakura hit Naruto on the back of his head "Naruto, you baka don't talk about women that way" she growled

"OWWW…, ok ok but she looks like she's drawing something I think it's a plan to destroy the village we have to stop her right now come on kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto turned around about to take off towards the girl, But I grabbed the collar of his jacket and scolded him.

"Naruto you know nothing about this girl, even if she is an enemy there's a huge possibility she's way stronger then you. Now I'll go see who she is"

Naruto nodded his head and walked back towards Sakura while scratching the back of his head. I walked into the middle of the field and could hear Naruto and Sasuke bickering behind me.

_"I really need to work on teamwork with those three…" _

I focused my mind back to the girl, I slowly approach her, when I was three yards away I cleared my throat to get her attention.

_"She didn't seem to hear me, what is she drawing?" _

"Excuse me…"

The girl jumped and looked at me while she quickly stood up knocking her sketch book on the ground in the process. Her hand reached for the trigger on her senbon shooter. I quickly lifted up my hands to show I wasn't starting trouble. Doing this I was able to get a good look at her. The first thing I notice was that she was short especially compared to my 5foot 9 she was at least 5ft 2in. I looked at her round face which was accompanied by big blue eyes and long dark green hair, her body was definitely what I wasn't going to forget to look at. She was very fit; I could tell her stomach was flat from just looking at her. She also had a small waist which broke out into her nice thighs and shapely legs and her chest was probably a C or D cup. Now her outfit, it was very seductive, she wore a dark red short sleeve deep V and under it was a black mid-sleeve mesh; her shorts were black and at least two inches above her knee and on her hands were black fingerless leather gloves. But I couldn't help but notice the senbon shooter and the kunai and shuriken holder on her right thigh that told me she wasn't just a tourist sketching the scenery. She let her guard fall and sighed.

"God you scared me, is this how the hell the leafs greet each other these days?" she growled

A slight pink tint spread across her cheeks as she pouted

"_How cute"_

"Not the answer I was looking for, but whatever. Hey, I'm Natsumi… Hatowa and you are?" The green haired girl smiled and chuckled

Kakashi put his hands down and gave his famous one eyed grin

"Kakashi Hatake "

ANDDDD SO IT BEGINS I THINK I DID GOOD FOR MY FIRST EVER FANFICCCCC sorry for something of a cliffhanger I think …*cough* but anyway PLZ REVIEW if you want me to continue I wants to know don't let me down or kakashi won't be let out of my closet…his life depends on u any last wrds kakashi before we goo

KAKASHI: fucking HELP ME …

Isnt he hawt kakashi times for more " play dates "for uuuu 333333

KAKASHI: imm gonna kill myself T_T


	2. sadness and threats

Chapter 2 yeahhh after that lil greeting between Natsumi and Kakashi. What does natsumi think off this...? god I suck at intross U.U ohh yea just so ur not confused when words are slanted _like this _that means it's a thought just to throw it out there ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters only Natsumi and I am not making a profit off this story

Natsumi POV

"_Just about done with my sketch, took me way longer then I expected especially the coloring, with just a little bit of orange here and purple there and I'll be done_"

Deep in thought, I smiled inwardly. Proud of my newest creation when suddenly I heard a voice

"Excuse me…"

Bringing myself back to reality, I jumped; I frantically got to my feet to defend myself, if whoever it was, was a threat. This also made me knock over my precious sketch book. I had placed my hand on the trigger of my senbon shooter. Ready to pull but I hesitated, the man in front of me held his hands up in a gesture to show peace. This gave me enough time to quickly analyze him just in case this was an act.

"_Why… the hell is half his face covered I can only see his right eye… and his hair did he get in a fight with a pair of scissors and lose? I can't complain actually think the style suits him. But his hair is such a strange color… hell I'm one to talk I have green hair for god's sake. Silver hair, green hair doesn't really matter the color of it, the color of a person's hair is the color of their hair. Am I arguing with myself? God, I swear I'm slowly going fucking crazy."_

I let my guard down. I can clearly see he's a shinobi of the leaf, a jounin in matter of fact I could tell because of his forehead protector and the green vest he wore and the dead giveaway was when I saw the 3 children standing by the entrance, all wearing the leafs forehead protector.

"_Crap. He's probably here to train those three…um what did Tsunade call them, genin?" _

I sighed "God you scared me, is this how the leafs greet each other these days?" I said letting the anger seep deep into my words. I realized how stupid that sounded considering I am a shinobi myself and should have been paying more attention to my surroundings. I felt my cheeks temperature rise and pouted.

I heard the word "cute" bounce around my head. I quickly blocked him out.

"_Dammit, I wish people didn't think so carelessly they may think their minds are safe but there not…" _

"Not all the time we sometime use the occasional Hello here and there"

His words were laidback unaffected by my own harsh words. I couldn't help but smile and let a small laugh escape my lips at the attempt of a joke and the fact that he wasn't intimidated by me.

"_Not as intimidating as I thought I was, huh, I'm getting to soft"_

"Not the answer I was looking for, but whatever. Hey, I'm Natsumi… Hatowa and you are?" I answered with a small smile on my face

"_Better not tell him my real last name he might recognize my clan's name." _

The silver haired man put his hands down and gave what I was able to distinguish as a closed eyed smile.

"Kakashi Hatake"

In that moment when he had said his name my heart skipped a beat his voice was velvet, smooth and the emotion, the kindness. My mind sparked with remembrance his face flashed into my mind. Unbelievable sadness struck me like a ton of bricks. I knew my body was trembling and I felt the unshed tears in my eyes I blinked them away before he could see them…

"_D...DAMMIT, not now… I don't want to remember now, not ever I never want to remember …" _

Kakashi's POV

"Not the answer I was looking for, but whatever. Hey, I'm Natsumi… Hatowa and you are?"

"_Why did she hesitate when saying her last name? She's probably using a fake name, but for what? Maybe I could get her to say something that could make the reason for a fake name a little clearer"_

I putdown my hands and gave what EVERYONE seem to call my famous closed eyed smile. I answered her question without much hesitation.

"Kakashi Hatake"

In that moment I saw sadness flashed into Natsumi's navy blue eyes, but the emotion disappeared as quickly as it came. Her eyes glistened and she blinked rapidly.

"_Is… she going to cry? Did I… say something wrong_?"

Natsumi face hardened making her look more serious...and dangerous. I tensed my body so I can be ready to dodge an oncoming attack, I still didn't know whether if she was a threat.

"Well. I should get going; I have to talk to Tsunade-sama. Sorry for bothering you"

"_What business does she have with Tsunade; I have a … feeling… about this. I just can't tell if it's good or bad. Well time to see…" _

Natsumi picked up her book and placed it back into her bag. She gave me one last odd glare before she turned to jump away into the surrounding forest

"Wait! What business do you possibly have with the Hokage? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well I do mind, and it is none of your concern of what business me and Tsunade share." Natsumi responded emotionless

"Well I DO, believe it is my business. If it concerns the Hokage I can't allow you to continue without knowing your objective."

"What are you going to do if I don't tell you, fight me? Because that's a VERY. Bad idea"

WELP looks like a fight is about to break lose between these two we'll see next chapter yay anyway Kakashi what do u think of Natsumi?

Naruto: SHE'S A BADASS

NARUTO! WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE

Naruto: KAKASHI-SENSEI SAID HE'LL TREAT ME TO RAMEN IF I STAYED HERE DAYEBATTO

-.- get the FUCK out

Well anyway I have to find kakashi so yea REVIEW TELL ME WHAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE I NEED TO MAKE MY WRITING BETTER PLZ HELP LOVE YOU 3

-INDY


	3. bubble tits

HII HI HI HI HI IT'S ME INDY CHAPTER 3 HERE WE GO .RECAP KAKASHI WANTED TO KNOW WHAT NATSUMI WAS DOING WITH THE HOKAGE BEING THE DEICATED SHINOBI HE IS ^.^ NATSUMI BASICALLY SAID FUCK OFF AND WOULDN'T TELL HIM. KAKASHI WAS PERSITINT MAKING NATSUMI HAVING TO THREATEN TO FIGHT OR WHATEVER YAY

Disclaimer: MES NO OWN NARUTO. IT DA TRUTH

Natsumi POV

"What are you going to do if I don't tell you, fight me? Because that's a VERY. Bad idea"

I didn't like the fact that I might have to fight someone that had made me smile, and laugh for the very first time in months. It sickened me, making me feel like a traitor of some kind.

"_Maybe I could just run away and hopefully get to the Hokage tower with no trouble, so Tsunade could explain everything? That wouldn't work. He is a jounin after all! He could probably keep up with me and if he couldn't, the chase would just cause commotion other shinobi will join to try to apprehend me…"_

I continued to argue with myself trying to find a plausible solution, until I heard kakashi voice interrupt my-oh-so-crazy-moment.

"If it comes down to that, I will and I won't go easy on you"

His voice became menacing, trying to intimate me into submission. It wouldn't work against me. I was too strong to be intimated by words either that or just too stubborn.

"I respond to actions not words. If you truly believe mean that, then come at me with the means to kill"

I said firmly. I ready myself into a fighting stance, prepared to attack or defend when needed. When I reached for my shurikan that was conveniently tucked in its holder at my side, a loud mouthed blonde boy jumped between me and kakashi before the battle could begin.

"IM GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT YOU WON'T HAVE TIME TO LAY A FINGER ON KONOHA OR MY NAME ISN'T NARUTO UZUMAKI BELIVE IT!"

Sheesh, this "Naruto" sure was loud, I scanned his mind to see what in the hell he was thinking didn't he see I am way past his level.

"_SHIT .WHAT. THE. FUCK. HIS HEAD. IT'S... IT'S HORRIBLE. IT IS SO DAM LOUD AND FULL OF NONSENCE BULL SHIT. There there was a fox it look dreadful…I'm making a note to NEVER look in his head. Ever. Again."_

My eyes probably look like to blue saucers. But dam, that was just fucked up. I shook my head to forget.

"_Wait this could be god's way of giving me a chance to escape and I'm sure as hell is gonna take it"_

I heard kakashi yell at his very foolish student.

"Naruto! Get the hell away from her. You Baka!"

Before Naruto could really react, I launched forward and grabbed him by the collar of his bright orange jacket.

"But Kakas~owa"

That's the only thing I heard before I kick him not hard but hard enough to push him off the ground and towards Kakashi. I also heard a very loud shrill yell from the entrance.

"SASUKE-KUN, NO WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME"

I turned on my heels to face a raven haired boy who I presumed to be Sasuke racing towards me and in the background I saw a girl with long pink haired and vibrant green eyes with tears streaming down her face.

"_Oh please" _

I rolled my eyes at this pitiful sight

"_The girl was probably useless and Sasuke was probably the most skilled out of the three… and Naruto… I'm not even sure" _

I mentally slapped myself and dodged the 3 on coming kunai. Sasuke reached my position and did rather impressive Tai jutsu assault for his rank, but frankly none of the blows landed. I dodged and blocked all of them .Simply my Tai jutsu was more advanced. I had to act fast before Kakashi could recover from Naruto suddenly crashing into him. I grabbed Sasuke and kneed him straight in his gut causing him to cough violently. I heard Miss Pink yell.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

God how I wanted to tell her to "shut the fuck up, he isn't the only member on your team" but I had no time. I turned and quickly ran through the forest forcing a lot of chakra into my feet pushing me forward with much speed the forest was a blur of green. I soon saw the metal fence and skillfully jumped over it. I continued running through the streets of Konoha. Praying I would reach the Hokage tower without being caught.

Tsunade POV

"DAMMIT, Shizune why do I need to keep doing this work, where's my sake?"

Shizune sighed

"Tsunade, you're the Hokage remember? And more importantly you haven't done any paperwork for 3 months, you need to catch up I've done some of the none important things but the rest of it, is for your decision. Now if you want to get this done I advised you to start now."

"Arghhh, don't treat me like a child Shizune" I snapped

Shizune flinched and I heard Tonton whine

"I'll buy you 3 bottle of sake if you finish this by tonight"

Shizune took one hand off her clipboard and put up 3 fingers up, she had a sly smile on her face. I know she was bribing me, she knew how I love to drink. But fuck it I want my dam sake.

"Better be the good fucking kind too."

I grumbled, Shizune face brightened I heard her laugh and then a heard a voice I haven't heard in months. A smile crawled its way on to my face.

"Natsumi, it's so nice to see you again. But tell why the hell does it sound like you ran a marathon?"

I heard her drop from the window onto the floor with a thud she walked in front of me of my desk revealing her appearance making me frown.

"_What the hell is she wearing? God why the hell is she compelled to dress like she's an adult! I would be afraid if she wasn't such a scary bitch that needs to get her bubble brain ass out of my head!"_

Natsumi busted out laughing; she had almost fallen if it wasn't for her hand griping my desk. When she had finished her laughing fit she was able to gasp out.

"To…to answer...Yo…your …first question …I ran …into…som…some …trouble …on the way here…"

"Oh god, only you could get into trouble with only being here one day. Shizune can you leave us for a minute"

I rolled my eyes and she pouted with fake hurt in her eyes.

"How don't you know I was just so happy that I ran all the way over here to see my drunkard bubble tits best friend?"

"Ha ha… very funny before we continue this heartwarming, go to the store and buy some else to wear something more age appropriate please"

She stood up and saluted with an amused smile on her face.

"YES, BUBBLE TITS IS THERE ANY THING ELSE YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

"Yea, fuck off you mind reading bitch"

"YES SERGENT BUBBLE TITS! MONEY PLEASE"

She held out her left hand while the right still remains on her forehead. Her face was serious but I can still see the amusement in her blue eyes.

"Cheap bitch I know you have money"

I grumble as I pulled 80 dollars out of my purse.

Ok yay natsumi has reunited with tsunade at last and is getting dah moneys fuck yea 2 chapters in one day I have nothing else to do but I have my Kakashi back but I didn't tie him up right kakashi?

Kakashi: im only here because she bought me the new icha icha book

Don't be like that kakashi were friends now right

Kakashi:sure …

*gave him cuteness award wining smile* thank you kakashi

Kakashi:*blushes looks away*mmhmmm

Naruto :OMFG KAKASHI-SENSEI WANTS TO FUCK INDYYYYYY

Kakashi: *pummbles naruto* im not that pervy godammit

Naruto: OW

Hidan:YEA BITCH GONNA GET SOME DICK! AFTER SHE GET MINE THAT IS WHY THE FUCKING BALLS AM I HERE?

_ um yea anyway so …heh -_-" I don't know wtf just happened but looks like imam gunna get rape by hidan o.0 WTH am I sayin it every girls dream to get fuck by hidan hell yea but ims a virgin kakashi is my virgin taker =w=

Kakashi:wait what?

NOTHINNNNNGGG

Hidan: where the hell is kakazu

OK I GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH THIS CONVOSATION BUT YES CHAPTER 3 MUTHA FUCKASSS REMBER TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ! LOVE YOU 3

-INDY


	4. what the hell is going on and OC contest

OMFG ~.~ I AM SO PISSED MY LAPTOP WAS ACTING DUMP SO ITS COMPLTLY DEAD ALL OF WHAT I WROTE FOR THIS CHAPTER I HAD LIKE 2000 WORDS AND I THOUGHT IT WAS GOOD UGHH LATOP WHY YOU DO DIS! LEAST I GOT A NEW LAPTOP… FUCKING HAD TO REWRITE STORY GO…

(A/N: I am sorry the first and second chapter probally get you confused will fix the first chapter so it isn't as confusing … sorry -_-")

Natsumi POV

Tsunade gave me 80 dollars as she mumbled something; I couldn't quite hear what she said out loud, but I definitely heard it in her head. I smirk and jumped out the window. After I wondered around for 20 minutes I finally found a store that had sparked my interest. I strolled in without a second thought and grabbed a multitude of clothing, then walked to the fitting room. I made and tried on many outfits in at least 8 minutes tops. When I was only half way done with my pile of miscellaneous clothing items, I found the perfect outfit not bothering to try on the rest of the cloths. I left them there, in the fitting room. I walked up to the counter with my newest attire still on and my old cloths in hand.

"Yo, I'm wearing this out, here are the tags"

I said bluntly as I pulled all the tags off my cloths. I noticed the checkout girl was giving me an annoyed glared; I was able to ignore it for a bit but then, it just got dam annoying.

"Is there a PROBLEM?"

She jumped slightly at my suddenly loud tone and then looked me straight in the eye with now a pissed off look covering the annoyed one she was just previously giving me.

"No. 80 dollars, please"

She said please with an attitude which pissed me off even more, I reluctantly pulled out the money and was about to hand it to her when an idea popped in my head. When she was about to rudely snatch the money away, I pulled my hand back with some speed. The checkout girl's hand griped air and her head whooshed up to look at me.

"THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Oh you shouldn't talk to customers like that, it's bad for business"

"Like I care I just want you out of here as quickly as possible"

I faked looked like I cared.

"Now, what the fucks have I done to you miss tight ass?"

She exhaled and her fist balled up. Oh and I couldn't forget the huge anger mark pulsing on her head.

"_Is she going to try to hit moi oh you got to be joking, I'm glad I stayed out of her head her actions are just amusing."_

"Give me the dam 80 dollars and leave. You little slut of a bitch, I hate skanks like you trying to get attention from every guy in the world there's a place for people like you and it's called Hell get ready to enjoy it skank."

My body and face had tensed, and I'm pretty sure my eyes probably looked black. I hated the way she said that; she literally drowned the words in venom. It drove me off the deep end, when I'm seriously pissed I'm a force to be reckoned with. The checkout girl was now looking at me with fear filling her features.

"_How dare she say that…she knows nothing of me, and has no right to call me names… and say I deserve to go to hell. Unless she has personally lived… through the crap I've been through… she can't say shit about me …"_

I was now past the line of pissed off. I was suddenly behind the checkout counter staring the girl. She quickly turned around and pulled out a silver cross she wore around her neck. I leaned close to her ear.

"Listen you little bitch you know nothing about me there for you can say shit so, I advise you to shut your pretty little spoiled mouth before I shut it for you. And don't say I deserved to go to hell because my life was a fucking living hell and I bet the closest thing to hell for you was having your boyfriend breakup with you or cheat on you so. SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.

I slammed the money onto the counter and walked out the store. I pulled out my sketch book and began drawing what I felt, hatred, annoyance, and sadness.

Tsunade POV

"Milady, please, you have to do your paperwork you've been avoiding it for 3 months. I tried to make this easier for you by doing the less important things, but the rest of it is only things YOU can do"

Shizune sighed as I gave her my usual paperwork is a bitch speech.

"But it soooo much work for one person its killing meeeee. I need a drink."

I grab my emergency sake key off my neck lace and unlock the drawer.

"SHIZUNE! Where is my sake?"

"I confiscated it for your own good, but if you finish this paperwork by 12 I will buy you 2 more bottles of sake and let you have a day off for the hangover you'll be getting tomorrow too"

"_Shizune is bribing me!With sake? Who does she think I am an alcoholic?…"_

"Better be the good kind too…"

Shizune smiled and nodded her head before she walked out. I sighed.

"_Well better get this over with"_

I was only halfway done, when I hear the beep of the intercom on my desk. I looked up from my work and see the red flashing light of the little light bulb, which happen to belong to the Shizune who was only allowed to use this frequency in an emergency. I quickly pressed the button hoping I didn't but too much strength on to it like the last couple times, and I spoke clearly into the mike.

"What's wrong Shizune?"

"MILADY, Kakashi Hatake of team 7 wishes to meet with you about a possible intruder in the village."

I tensed up and gave Shizune my approval

"Let him in"

Shizune line made a low hum of a beep signaling me the conversation had ended. I sighed in annoyance.

"_Guess I won't be getting those 2 bottles of sake tonight…"_

A few seconds later I heard at least 5 pairs of footsteps. My door opened and Naruto came bursting inside.

"GRANDMA TSUNADE, THERE'S AN INTRUDER IN THE VILLAGE! WE HAVE TO STOP HER BEFORE SHE BLOWS UP THE VILLAGE!"

"_I guess, THIS is the trouble Natsumi was talking about and kami what did she tell them?"_

I sweat dropped, while Saskue mutter "dope" under his breath and the rest of team 7 and Shizune came walking in.

"Naruto… be quiet, just be glad you can listen to this conversation. I mean if its ok with Tsunade-sama of course…"

Kakashi gave me questioning glance, I nodded my head and I also signaled Shizune that she could go. She left without much hesitation.

"Remember this goes for all three of you. Anyway yes we have ran into someone who could be possible intruder, She has men~"

"A POSSIBLE INTRUDER? SHE ATTACKED US AND YOU'RE SAYING A POSSIBLE INTRUDER!"

Kakashi turned his full attention to Naruto and gave him a what-did-I-just-say glare with his one visible eye, Naruto shut up with a gulp. Kakashi was about to continue but I interrupted him before he could.

"Kakashi, does this 'intruder' have green hair?"

Kakashi nodded and had curiosity spark in his eye. I smiled half heartily.

"Well the person you most likely met was probably Natsumi, one of my long time trouble… NATSUMI GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO THEM?"

Kakashi POV

"A POSSIBLE INTRUDER? SHE ATTACKED US AND YOU'RE SAYING A POSSIBLE INTRUDER!"

I heard Naruto's seemingly always loud voice ring and my head, also interrupt me. I turned my head to look down at Naruto and quickly shut him up. I inwardly sighed.

"_Is he ever going to be…less loud and less immature? Oh kami I hope so."_

I finished my thought and saw Tsunade lift her right hand.

"Kakashi, does this 'intruder' have green hair?"

My eyes widened for a fraction of a second and nodded my head in response.

"_How does she know? Did Natsumi already come here?"_

I saw Tsunade smile slightly.

"Well the person you most likely met was probably Natsumi, one of my long time trouble… NATSUMI GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO THEM?"

I looked behind Tsunade and see Natsumi standing in the window. She was holding her sketch book; she lazily placed it back into her bag. I noticed she had changed her cloths. She was now wearing a silver tank top that wrapped tightly over her breast and abdomen. Underneath it like last time was a mid-sleeve black mesh shirt; she also had a sleeveless vest that she had left open and black shorts that were showing off her shapely legs which lead down to ankle high black combat boots. And again she was wearing her fingerless gloves, senbon shooter, and weapon holsters. But my eye seem to rather watch the newest addition to her outfit, on her left wrist she wore a bracelet. Not just any bracelet it had a crescent moon shaped gem the looked as if it change its colors from blue to green, black to red and back again and instead of just a chain holding it, there was silver twisting thorns.

"_A very interesting bracelet never seen anything like it… the gem, what… kind is it?"_

I was tempted to say my question out loud but my thought was immediately interrupted by Natsumi.

"I didn't say anything; Naruto added all that crap with blowing up the village"

"_Wait, she was here since this conversation started. I never felt her presence or even smelt her scent. She getting interesting" _

"So grandma, eh? I think that's a great nickname for you."

Natsumi said with a smirk. Tsunade rolled her eyes and responded.

"Shut the fuck up you green haired bitch."

"Last time I check I wasn't a dog."

"Yeah but doesn't mean you're not an animal"

"Hmm. You got me there bubble tits"

Tsunade groaned at what I presumed to be a nickname and I heard Natsumi light heartedly laugh"

I sweat dropped

"_They act like sisters…"_

Natsumi dropped to the ground with a dull thud and walked to the side of Tsunade's desk. She leaned against it with her hands gripping the edge. Tsunade sigh and had an irritated look on her face.

"Didn't I say buy appropriate cloths? Dammit you never listen, teenagers these days…"

"Oh pleaseeee, Bubble tits weren't you teenager like, a couple months ago?"

Natsumi teased while rolling her eyes.

"That's different I was 18 YOUR 15"

My eye flashed to Natsumi

"_15? She really can't be just 15…"_

"Yeah, yeah, such a huge difference right? Hmph. Oh, you three…"

Natsumi pointed to me, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"… I own you an apology. I'm sorry for 'attacking' you; I kinda needed a quick escape to see Tsunade before conflict started and when Naruto jumped in front of me I just went with my instincts. "

Natsumi was rubbing her forearm and slightly blushing from embarrassment while saying all this. When she finished her sentence she gave a nervous laugh. I looked down at my students and saw Sasuke nod in acknowledgment, while Naruto's glare softened and also nodded his head.

"No harm done"

I said while smiling. Natsumi absent mindedly nodded and turned her head to look out the window. Her eyes narrowed and craned her neck as if she was looking for something. Tsunade also must have noticed Natsumi's odd behavior and gave her a questioning glance, Natsumi looked over her shoulder before giving a shrug and turning back towards me.

"_What was that?"_

Natsumi opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Looking embarrassed, she looked down and fiddled with her bracelet. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly I hear an angry voice penetrate my train of thought. I turned my attention towards where the voice was coming from.

"HATAKE ARE YOU LISTENING?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and gave Tsunade a nervous smile,

"No…"

My students suddenly fell while I saw 2 pulsing anger marks form on Tsunade forehead. Natsumi was trying to contain her laughter not succeeding at all.

"Oh come on Tsunade they aren't THAT bad"

Natsumi laughing fit continued on for a few more seconds before coming to a complete halt. She spun around to face Tsunade.

"OH HELL, NO, NO! TSUNADE I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN DARE PUT ME ON THIS RAGTAG TEAM OF GENIN! I WILL SMASH EVERY BOTTLE OF SAKE YOU BUY FOR A YEAR!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A RAGTAG TEA~"

I quickly shut Naruto up by covering his mouth. Both Tsunade and Natsumi seemed oblivious to the scene because of their glaring match. I gave a sigh of relief and withdrew my hand from Naruto's mouth, but not before I gave him a warning glare. After what seemed like hours Tsunade was the first to brake eye contact but with a smile. Natsumi 'hmph'ed and walked to the now closed window, she pulled out her sketch book and began drawing whatever the hell she draws in that book.

"If you haven't figured it out, Natsumi will be joining your team as a genin. Any questions?"

I clearly notice that the 'any questions?' was just a cover up for what she really wanted to say 'dare question my authority and I kill you'.

"_Let's just hope Naruto gets the message…"_

I heard someone speak and I knew exactly who it was_. _Sakura high pitched voice filled the room.

"Excuse me, milady but isn't there only 4 people in each squad? One jounin teacher and 3 genin?"

"_Sakura clearly doesn't want Natsumi on the team probably because Natsumi hurt her precious Sasuke. Kami, fan girls glad I got rid of them a long time ago. Especially Ruka, she went to the lengths of braking into my home and stealing my shirt…"_

I mentally shivered and pushed the memory away. I turned my attention back to Tsunade and was able to hear the last of her sentence.

"… To be an extra member added to the team and this is as such situation."

For some reason I kept my eye on Natsumi she seemed troubled, her body was tense as she drew the sound of her pencil scratching the paper became slow and eventually stopped .Turns out I was right something was bothering her; I knew this because she suddenly turned around, and she had opened the window she was once leaning on. Natsumi was glaring around looking through the roof tops and then scanning the ground below. She had one foot on the windows sill, ready to jump out. I tensed my body not sure what to make of her strange behavior and also I see Tsunade also on alert. My students caught on quiet fast to are urgent body language. Sasuke's usually bored eyes seemed to have sparked with curiosity. I had also heard Sakura highly pitched voice fill with fear as she asked what was going on, but of course her sentence was drowned out with Naruto's loud voice asking the same question.

"_What the hell is going on?"_

My thought was easily broken by Natsumi's serious tone.

"Tsunade, I'll be right back. I need to check on something."

"No, you won't. You're going to lunch with your new teammates. I'll have a squad of ANBU check it out."

Tsunade had said with a matching tone. Neither of them noticing the confused genin.

"_Tsunade is now going to send a squad of ANBU to do something this has to be serious."_

Natsumi now turned her head toward the Godaime.

"But, Tsunade I~"

"No buts, you have just arrived in the village. A place you will be staying. You don't have to worry about these types of things anymore. Just. Relax."

Natsumi's eyes had narrowed from Tsunade interruption; she had something more to say, but didn't dare to speak it aloud instead she sighed in defeat and nodded her head.

"Tsunade-sama, what's going on?"

I was finally able to speak making sure the serious not was heard in my voice. The pair had now turned the gaze back to me; Natsumi had now slowly closed the window with an irritated look on her face. She then walked and sat down in one of the chairs position by the wall. I shifted my eyes from Natsumi's form who was rubbing her temples, to Tsunade who faced was furrowed in worry. After a couple of seconds of tension filled silence Tsunade spoke.

"Kakashi…give me a minute please."

She then pressed one of the many buttons on the intercom. I saw a blue light flash 5 times and stop. I winced as I heard Naruto's loud voice fill the room.

"GRANDMA TSUNADE WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?"

I saw Sakura nod in agreement with Naruto and Sasuke… well…acted like Sasuke.

"You'll find out in a minute…"

Tsunade responded but didn't quiet sound so sure of herself. The silence continued for a couple more seconds before being finally broken by the hurried clack of high heels and then a knock on the door.

"Come in, Shizune"

The door and Shizune walked to Tsunade's desk. Tsunade whispered something in Shizune ear so the others wouldn't hear; well, I still could hear every word. My senses of course were doubled ever since I was able to summon my nin-dogs. Tsunade had said

"Shizune, I want a 10 man squad of are best ANBU trackers and hunters to patrol the perimeter of the village and have them work their way in. If they do find anyone suspicious I want them captured and question for their reason in the village and if things get out of hand. There is permission to kill."

Shizune nodded and jogged out the room her heels making the same rhythmic pattern as before. Tsunade sighed and ran her fingers threw her golden hair. She sent a worried glance at Natsumi. Natsumi was still rubbing her temples like nothing happened.

"_There's something going on. Having to do with Natsumi. The question is…What the fuck is going on?"_

Okay what you think more intense right? Shit going down yay and this chapter is way longer than the other ones. Chapter 4 complete dun dun dun daaa ACHEIEVMENT YOU STOPED BEING A LAZY ASS BUM FOR A WEEK

Anyway I have a speaical person heres with us HINATA HYUUGA herself HI HINA-CHANNNNN

Hinata:he…he..hello *blush*

Your so cute speaking of cute Naruto and Kia come on out!

Naruto:HI INDY HI HINATA!

Kia:*pounces on me* hiii indy wheres Natsumi?

Naruto:AH! HINATA GET UP PLEASE ARUGH DID I DO SOMETHING ARE YOU SICK YOUR FACE IS ALL RED?

Well frankly I don't know where Natsumi is and HINATTAAA you said you weren't gunna do thatttttt!...

Mystery person: *sneaks out from behind bookcaselooks around* while they are doing… well. Whatever they are doing indy says.

THANKS GUYS FOR READING HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG WHAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE YOU KNOW OHH AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT FAVORITE ALERT IT DA GOODS STUFF BUY LOVE YOU 3333333333

-INDY

P.S. I might add one of YOUR OC character in my story it can be a boy or a girl idc but I think id rather have a boy but if you don't have a boy give me a girl just be sure the age is between 15 and 20 PM me if you wanna now what im doing with them or if you have an idea of what to do with them PM me in order for me to use your OC I need these things

NAME: (FIRST AND LAST)

AGE: (15-20)

REALLY DETAIL DESCRBTION: (WHAT THEY WEAR WHAT THE LOOK LIKE IF THEY HAVE ANY VISBLE WEAPONS FOR EXAMPLE :natsumis senbon shooter YOU KNOW THAT STUFF

PERSONALITY: ARE THEY NICE ME =AN QUEIT SHY ANNOEYING FLIRTY YOU KNOW THESE THINGS

SPEAICAL ABILITY: DON'T NEED TO HAVE ONE BUT IF THEY DO INCLUDE IT

CLAN: YOU CAN MAKE UP A CLAN BUT PLZ DON'T HAVE IT LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO SASUKE OR SUMTHING -_-' YOUR ENTIRE CLAN CAN NOT BE DESTROYED THEY CAN BE SECRET OR SOMETHING BUT NOT DESTROYED

VILLAGE: HAS TO BE A VILLAGE IN NARUOT NOT ONE YOU MADE UP EXAMPLE: IT CAN NOT BE SOMETHING LIKE VILAGE HIDDEN IN THE UNCIORN BUTTSEX. NO. NO. NOTHING MAD EUP PPL

BACK STORY: NOTHING TO OVERLY DRAMATIC EXAMPLE:MY MOM DIED GIVING BIRTH THEN MY DAD KILLED HIMSELF FROM GUILT OF MY MOM DING FROM BIRHT THEY MY HOUSE BURNT DOWN KILLING MY 5 BROTHERS AND SISTERS. =.=' IF I SEE BULLSHIT LIKE THAT IMMA GUNNA COME THREW THE COMPUTER AND LE SMACK YOU

HOW YOU POSSIBLELY MET NATSUMI: EXMAPLE: WALKING THREW THE WOODS FELL NATSUMI HELPED YOU UP BECAME BEST FRIENDS THEN SEPARATED FOR YEARS SUMTHING LIKE THAT OR IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM TO KNOW EACHOTHER TELL ME HOW YOU WANT THEM TO MEET

JUTSU: ANY YOOU MADE UP A JUTSU ONLY YOUR OC CAN USE IF YOU MADE UP JUTSUS FOR YOUR OC TELLME IF YOU DID ITS JUST FINE

CHAKRA ELEMENTS: you know water, ice, fire, earth, wind, lightning,wood you can have more then one

EXTRAS: any werid traits if they act a certain way on a certain topic you know anything rreally

CRUSH: almost forgot whos your OC trying to get with? Can't be Kakashi sorry but anyone else like Sasuke , Naruto sakura lee any one in Naruto if you OC is a boy there gunna have to have a crush on Natsumi for a bit but they will get to your crush

OK THERE YOU GO THERE WILL BE ONLY ONE OC WINNER I WILL BE THE ON TO PICK IT I WILL PM YOU IF YOU ARE THE WINNER. ILL PICK THE BEST OC THAT I CAN CREATIVLIY ADD TO THE STORY WIHTOUT HAVING TO TRY REALL HARD AND FRANKLY WHICH EVER ONE SOUNDS AWSOME ^.^

I WILL POST WHEN THIS CONTEST IS OVER GET YOU OC ON BYEEE PLEASE SUBMIT A OC


End file.
